Local area networks (LANs) are networks of physical network devices (e.g., computers, servers, switches, etc.) located within a same area. Physical servers or client devices within a LAN are typically connected to one another by a bridge or switch device. These devices prevent packet collisions from travelling through devices within a particular LAN. Virtual LANs (VLANs) allow a network manager to logically segment a LAN into different broadcast domains using software on a physical switch or virtual switch hosted on one or more physical servers in a LAN. VLANs are configurable in physical switches as well as virtual switches hosted in the physical servers. The physical devices or client devices can be configured to be part of a VLAN. Additionally, VLANs can be further divided or segmented into secondary VLANs or private VLANs (PVLANs). PVLANs allow for virtual grouping or segregation of traffic between virtual devices hosted by one or more physical servers.